


Photoshoot

by SepticStache



Series: Make-up has no gender [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Elliot Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, Panic Attacks, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticStache/pseuds/SepticStache
Summary: He was born for this.This is what he was created for and he could face his fears.And admitting that you sometimes need the help of a good friend is not a weakness.
Relationships: Elliot & Bing
Series: Make-up has no gender [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626436
Kudos: 23





	Photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy :)

"Yo man, you're great at this!"  
"Do you really mean that?" The e-boy looked up at the other, biting his lip. For some reason he was very nervous today.  
Bing nodded from behind the camera.  
He had promised Elliot that he would help him with recording his tiktoks, and Bing always keeps his promises. Well, he tries to. That counts, right?

"Heck yeah dude! I thought you'd be as awkward as Eric. Turns out you're born to be in front of a camera!" 

The two were currently working in the backyard, using the late afternoon sun to record some videos in the shade of the orange trees.  
Wilford had lend them some of his equipment, mainly some of the studio lights he wasn't using during his show.  
The Jim's had provided the softboxes and of course one of their cameras.  
It was a bit outdated, but it would do its job just fine.

Bing knew his way around a camera, being an android himself, and he knew how to make a shot look great. It helped that he could link up with the software inside the camera to set it up for the right shot.

Since Elliot only really had experience with phone cameras but not proper photography cameras, he did in fact need the others' help.

He was glad to have found such a great friend in Bing. The other didn't look down on him for recording tiktoks like his other friends used to.  
They often made fun of him and the make-up he liked to wear. They said he wasn't manly enough, called him weak and other, much more worse and degrading things. He couldn't even remember why they became friends in the first place.  
They called him out on the clothes he was wearing, made him feel bad about getting his face tattoo. 

Sometimes he wished he could just take it off like his make-up, wash away everything that screamed 'e-boy' and just be normal...

xxxx

The two were currently setting up the lighting setup for the final shot, as the last rays of sunshine started to disappear behind the horizon.  
"Put the light like right next to me. A bit over to the left maybe."  
"Right here?"  
"Yeah, that should do it." 

Elliot finished setting up the lights and looked up at the low hanging orange they specifically chose for the shot. He knew what he had to do, how to move and such.  
Grab the fruit with his hand, pull off the stem, bite into it.

But it had to work right away or they were forced to change the whole setup again.  
If it didn't work, they would be forced to abandon the shoot and resume another time. Since they were on a very tight schedule, they couldn't allow any mistakes.

His worry must've been very obvious, as Bing looked up from behind the camera and raised an eyebrow.  
"You good, dude?"  
Elliot sighed.  
"I don't know. What if it doesn't work? What if I screw it up and we have to start from the beginning? I don't even know what I'm doing. I'm so gonna screw it up, aren't I? Oh God, my followers will be so disappointed when I don't get this right…"  
Elliot pulled at his hair, panic and tears in his eyes. His breathing picked up.

Bing frowned as he watched the other, sensing his distress. His scanner picked up the others' elevated heartbeat.  
He walked around the camera, mindful of the setup, and put his hand on the others' shoulder.  
Elliot finally looked up at him, his eyes begging for guidance.

"Hey man, you're alright. Breathe with me, okay?" 

With Bing's help, Elliot finally calmed down enough for his hands to leave his now disheveled hair and to wipe at his damp eyes.  
Bing pulled him into a hug and laughed.  
"There ya go, dude! I told you that you're fine. We got this man, don't worry."  
Elliot returned the hug, gently squeezing the android against him, leaning his head against his chest. He never got to hug his past friends like this.  
He sniffled.  
"You sure?" 

Bing pulled away from him enough to look at him without breaking the hug.  
"Of course I am! I already told you that you were born for this, this will be easy!"  
He patted his back and pulled out of the hug, returning to his spot behind the camera.

Elliot smiled and continued to wipe at his eyes before he froze.  
"Oh no, my make-up!"  
He frantically started looking for any sort of mirror when Bing called his name.  
"Elli, your make-up is fine. It's waterproof, right? Stop panicking, bro." 

Elliot looked at him, sniffling.  
"I-It's fine?"  
"Yeah, it looks great. Let's shoot this before the remaining daylight is gone. Wil's lights are good, but nothing beats natural sunlight." 

The e-boy smiled and nodded, returning to his spot underneath the orange tree.

They got this.

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into a series of one-shots.  
> If you have any requests for future one-shots, please tell me in the comments below :)


End file.
